Star Generals
Star Generals are Star Maidens who signed Star Duel Covenant with some Star Cultivator. They are previously translated as Star Knights. Introduction They are not the same person each time, instead they are different incarnations that all hold the same star weapon and skills/abilities, the star beast/guardian beast is not always the same since they have a list of different beasts they all can get and some of them coincide with other Star Maidens so they will sometimes fight for the same beast. Classification The Star Generals altogether were divided into the four categories of martial force, magic energy, spirit energy, and martial and magic. Martial Force Star Generals’ attacks were strong and fierce, chopping artifacts and breaking magic like paper scraps, so this type of Star General was the most dramatic Star General in Liangshan Continent. Spirit Energy Star Generals, then, were part of every kind of support type. Their own martial power was not too outstanding, but besides erasing Star Magic, their every other aspect was excellent. Including the wonderfully scheming Resourceful Star, the miracle cure Efficacious Star, and even the hiding and escaping into the wind Thief Star, they were all considered Spirit Energy type. And magic energy was extremely special. This type of Star General was itself weak in martial force, but used a profound skill. The lesser of these skills could overtake sword light, and could be so large as to possibly move mountains. Magic Energy Star Generals had an enormous characteristic that what they used was not an Immortal Art or magic, but rather Star Magic, an ability specific to Star Generals. Even if it was a Heavenly Star, they would have to somewhat weigh this type of Star Magic, not daring to directly receive it, thus it could be said like this. Magic Energy Star Generals in some aspect were even more terrifying than Martial Force Star Generals. Among the most famous Star Generals was the Leisure Star Dragon in the Clouds. Her profound magic powers were such that even the Jade Qilin needed to be careful. Realms # Heartbeat Realm # Heavenly Clothes Realm # Thousand Militaries Realm # Ten Thousand Techniques Realm # Matchless Realm # Extreme Realm Realm # True Phoenix Realm # Mysterious Woman Realm Battle Techniques It is said that the Star Maidens altogether had four types of different ranks of Battle Techniques, “Heaven and Earth, Dark and Yellow.” When each type of Battle Technique what used, that was always a great, all-destroying and ruthless move. It was rare to use this without reaching the critical moment because this was very taxing on their strength. Star General Assassins had a frightening chain assassination technique. Known as “Third Watch,” they used the three types of their Heavenly, Earthly and Dark skills to consecutively attack. If the target was careless, even a few superb in martial force Star Generals would fall dead. Previous generations had victorious Star Generals of this level of ferocity that had been killed off like this. If Star Generals were like this, then Star Masters required even less of a mention. If they did not have a life-saving method or did not have a Star General sticking close by for protection, in the case they were sneak attacked by an assassin, then they would necessarily die. Each rank of Star Generals’ battle techniques were boundlessly mighty. At the Earth Rank, they could contend against a Supervoid Cultivator, and at the Heaven Rank, even Transforming Stars of Annihilation needed to be somewhat afraid of the consequences. Virginity A Star Maiden losing her virginity was a taboo throughout the thousand years of Liangshan. This taboo was not that losing their virginity would bring about some misfortune, catastrophe or such. Rather, the Star Generals viewed the Star Duels as their lives, how could they have the mood to consider this. The proud Heavenly Stars disdained to engage in sexual activity with those Star Cultivators. Not executing a Star Master already was pretty good, and still they thought of sex? Dream on! And even the Earthly Stars that were of useless strength that could only be bystanders would not give rise to this sort of preposterous idea. Of course, occasionally, an affectionate couple of a Star General and Star Master would appear, and it was only those few exceptions. It was just that these types of exceptions were rarely seen, and along with the increasing cruelty and intensity of Liangshan’s Star Duels between Heavenly Spirits and Earthly Fiends, they basically could not appear now.As for those that used contemptible means to forces themselves onto Star Generals, they would first of all be turned into scattered smoke and ash by Chao Gai, not worth any consideration. Because of losing their Primordial Yin, their Star Nests will also naturally disappear. Of course, an even more important point was that having lost the Star Nest, the contracted Star Generals’ greatest advantage of “immortality” had also vanished from the face of the earth. Trivia * When Star Master is wounded, Star General suffers damage too. * Star Generals were incapable of using any weapons aside from their own personal one granted by the heaven, so Artifacts or even Astral Artifacts were useless to them. * Star General's specialties are divided into Martial Arts, Mystic Arts and Star Master abilities. Martial arts and Mystic Arts are the most important powers since the Star Master abilities are only useful when used to support an appropriately powerful Star Master partner. * Every Star General possessed her own unique abilities. After Star Masters signed a contract, they would share in the Star General’s Star Energy and a few of her abilities. * Star Maidens could not use artifacts and magic weapons but could use the Astral Treasures that fell from stars that dropped from the heavens, and Astral Tools were born in this environment. Using Fallen Star Fragments to forge Astral Tools naturally could not compare to an Astral Treasure. Their life expectancies were also very limited, but it was still a trump card in a Star General’s fighting strength. In previous Star Duels, a few Earthly Stars and under subdued and killed Heavenly Stars, seemingly often seeing Star Tools and the like. * Star Generals have Inextinguishable Body. After signing a contract, regardless of how great the injury received, as long as the Star General entered the Star Nest and relied on the contractor’s Star Energy for support, they would recover. However, contractors were different. When the Star Nest and Star General were linked, in the case that the contractor received harm, the Star General herself would also receive injury. If the contractor died, the Star General would then suffer enormous imjury to her vital energy such that she would be reduced to a cripple, so each person in the Star Duels all realized the most important thing for a contractor was that a Star Maiden forever would assume the responsibility of admitting death. In other words, the contractor should even feel that the Star General should die for them! * As far as Star Generals were concerned, the price of losing her virginity was not small. First of all, she would lose her Yuan Yin,and the Star Maiden would lose the Star Nest coexistence between her and her contractor. Secondly was the response to one another. Finally, her Pure Yin would leak, and her Star Energy would greatly decrease, her vitality greatly harmed. The Star General would also sink into a very long period of poor health. It was not as if there were not any benefits. Reportedly, it could replenish magic. * The 108 Star of Maiden Mountain, especially the Heavenly Stars, had an absolute arrogance. This arrogance was displayed on “fairness” and above. A few exceptionally powerful yet to contract martial force Heavenly Stars would not act out to kill their sisters. This was their pride, and it was a kind of belief that made others laugh. * In the case the Star General that did not sign a contract received a deadly attack, she would not enter the Star Nest, but would directly fall. * A complete Star General does not receive the Liangshan Maiden’s protection. * The reason why the Star Generals could maintain a state of amicable peace in the previous two phases of the Star Duels was because of this Star Beast. If they could kill a complete Star General, the power they could obtain would increasingly strengthen. Sometimes, they could even obtain the “innate skill” that the Star General should have had. * Although a contracted Star General’s body was immortal, sustaining extremely grave strikes that returned them to the Star Nest would require very long times to recuperate. * Star Generals could disguise their Star Energy. * As far as Star Generals were concerned, things like sleep were not essential. * Star Generals were remarkably beautiful, since ancient times, who would not have dared to have the idea of a Star General’s Pure Yin.. Legend said that in the past, there were many cultivators that relied on every sort of means to forcibly seize a Star Maiden. However, in those times, with falling skies of bright stars, people that harbored this sort of idea would die a very ugly death. * When Star Generals are born, there is a certain realm and capability to grow. * After the Second Stage passed, regardless of how far apart a Star General and her master were, so long as she died, she would instantly return to the Star Nest anyways. * Star Generals had a certain attractive force between each other. Some could even discover a bit of the Star General’s temperament. * Every Star Maiden could only wear two Astral Treasures. * In the future, in order for Star Generals to be able to contend against Star Beasts like Void Dragon False Phoenix that possessed powerful destructive strength, they generally were at the Matchless Realm or had Star Weapons that reached Five Star. * Regardless of how it was put, a Star Maiden that signed a contract would generally lag behind a top-notch Heavenly Star that had not signed a contract during the Third Phase, particularly the Majestic Star and Harm Star that were too close to call. * Star Generals don't have ages. * Although the Star Duels was voluntary for the one hundred and eight sisters, regardless, scaling Maiden Mountain to understand their identities was but an extremely attractive thing. It was very difficult for a Star General to remain aloof. That could be said of some of the Sisters weak in martial force or magic energy, but how would any one of Star General first rate in martial force end their lives aloof. Category:Star Maidens Category:Star Generals Category:Heavenly Stars Category:Earth Star